LLLL
by shiomichi
Summary: Baekhyun seorang namja yang tinggal sendiri namun pindah karena alasan mendadak yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi ke tempat baru yang penuh kegelapan. "Jangan pernah mendekati kegepan..." pesan seseorang yang membuat dirinya makin penasaran. /remake LLLL - tei ataru. [chanbaek, yaoi]


**LLLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author ; shiomi

Disclaimer ; all cast are belong to God, they parents and SMent. The story from Tei Ataru – san but there any parts im changed for a good plot.

nts: it's yaoi or boy x boy. If you is a homophobic pls don't read;v;)/

' _Lampu, lampu, lampu, lampu'_

Pemandangan malam hari yang aku lihat sepanjang jalan menaiki gerobak kuda di tempat yang lumayan ramai di tengah kota. Kota yang menurutku aneh.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Aku baru saja pindah ke sini karena nenek ku meninggal, jadi aku ke kota ini untuk menemui kakak ku.

Kota ini dinamakan Lamp City, karena kau bisa melihat ada banyak sekali lampu disekitarmu. Orang orang yang beralu lalang pun memegang lentera di tangan nya. Aneh bukan?

Tetapi pasti ada asal usul mengapa kota ini dipenuhi oleh lampu dimana mana.

Aku berjalan mencari alamat yang sama dengan sesobek kertas yang bertuliskan alamat dimana kakak ku tinggal. Dan _tadaa_ ini dia!

Aku mengetuk pintu dan pintu itu terbuka oleh seorang paman yang tersenyum kepadaku.

"ah kau sudah datang. Masuklah, pasti capek karena perjalanan jauh?" ucap sang paman yang membukakan pintu mempersilahkan aku pun masuk, dan melihat seseorang memasang wajah biasa saja.

Ternyata ia tidak terlihat senang bertemu dengan adik nya?!

Ya. Itu kakak ku bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Kami kakak beradik, namun orang tua kami bercerai kakak menggunakan marga ayah, sedangkan aku memakai marga ibu.

Mari kita kembali ke suasana ruangan yang baru kumasuki.

Rumah ini besar dengan atap yang tinggi dan dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu cantik yang menggantung rapi diatas sana dengan warna yang sangat indah.

"Boss, kamu harus mengantarkan lampu pesanan sekarang kepada langganan." Ucap Kris dengan nada cuek.

"Kau saja yang pergi Kris. Kau mau aku mati keccapekan ya?"

"Kalau aku yang pergi siapa yang menjaga tempat ini?"

Aku yang bingung mencoba berbicara untuk menenangkan suasana antara kakak ku dan si boss.

"Maaf, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi? Aku memang baru saja datang ke sini, tapi kalau ada peta pasti aku bisa"

"Kau ini ngomong apa..."

"Bocah penolongku~!"

"Boss!"

"Kenapa?kau tidak suka?Kau tak rela melepas adikmu pergi sendirian? Tenang saja, asalkan Baekhyun membawa lampu "itu" tak akan muncul." Ucap boss sok bijak.

' _itu?'_

"Ini petanya. Berjanjilah padaku Baekhyun, jangan pernh melepaskan lentera ini dan jangan mendekati kegelapan." Ucap Boss memperingati.

Aku pun pergi membawa barang dan juga lentera.

' _memangnya... apa yang ada di dalam kegelapan?'_

Begitu sampai ke rumah pembeli aku diijinkan masuk dan diberi secangkir teh. Aku pun berpikir sejenak. Dirumah ini pun ada yang banyak sekali lampu yang digantung mau pun di pajang diatas lemari.

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali lampu?" ucapku pelan namun didengar sang pembeli.

"Sejak dulu... ada roh dalam kegelapan kota ini."

"Roh?!"

"Mereka hidup dalam kegelapan. Api "lentera kegelapan" terbuat dari jiwa manusia. Kami takut kegelapan. Karena mereka bisa merampas jiwa kami. Begitu banyak jiwa manusia sudah terampas dan jadi api lentera merka. Kau harus waspada, jangan sampai jiwamu direbut" ucap nyonya itu.

Akupun berterimakasih dan pamit pulang.

' _Seperti dongeng untuk anak – anak saja.'_

' _Banyaknya lentera dikota ini untuk menakut nakuti roh kegelapan'_

Karena rasa penasanku dan berhubung aku penggemar cerita horror. Aku melepaskan lentera dan terdiam dan...

" **SHQUISHHH"**

aku terbangun di tempat yang gelap, sangat gelap. Dengan banyak sekali lampu berwarna gelap ditempatkan di tempat sarang burung dan melayang. Aku menyentuh salah satu dari sangakar burung itu. Dengan tiba tiba semua lampu yang berada di dalam sana terbang entah kamana.

"aaah, mereka kabur" ucap seseorang dari beralakang memelukku.

"Bagaimana kau menggantinya?"

"Kau.. siapa?"

"Aku? Aku roh kegelapan" jawabnya dengan senyum lima jari.

Apa katanya? Roh kegelapan? Ia sama sekali tidak seram. Ya walaupun ia memiliki sura yang berat seperti om om mesum sih...

Dengan tiba tiba roh itu memasukan tangan nya menembus dadaku. Rasa nya sakit amat sakit dan juga perih.

"HENTIKAN!"

aku berteriak. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku menyala terang sekali. Roh itu menghilang. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa dan aku kembali ketempat asal lalu pulang ke rumah kakak.

Keesokan harinya, aku bercerita kepada kakak ku dan juga boss. Mereka terkejut, kakaku tampak kesal ia memarahiku namun aku dibela oleh boss, namun Kris bermaksud baik Ia ingin aku selamat.

.

.

.

.

Aku menceritakan hal yang kualami kemarin kepada boss.

"kau punya bakat sebagai 'lampist'?" tnya nya kepada ku. _Apa itu Lampist?_ Boss menerangkan, lampist ialah orang yang bisa membuat lampu pilar buatan manusia menyala dengan kekuatan jiwa para lampist.

 _Roh kegelapan merebut jiwa manusia untuk membuat "lampu kegelapan" warga kota takut pada kegelapan yang dipenuhi roh. Para lampist membuat "lampu cahaya" untuk mengusir kegelapan. Jiwa lampist menerangi kota dari kegelapan._

Setelah selesai mencoba membuat lampu cahaya, boss memberitahukan hal ini kepada kakak ia tidak percaya namun terlihat tak peduli.

Malam pun tiba, boss memperingati agar jangan mematikan lampu aku pun menurutinya, karna kepikiran hal kemarin aku jadi susah tidur dan duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memangku lampu pijar.

Tiba tiba saja jendela kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang tak asing bagiku. Ia masuk ke kamar, akupun terkejut setengah mati. Aku terjatuh dan tidak sengaja mematikan lampu pilar. Ia memegang tangan ku dan berkata " kau ini kenapa?" dengan wajar datar namun ada kesan _kekhawatiran?_

"kau roh yang waktu itukan...?" tanyaku bingung.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab sudah merusak semua lampuku, jadi aku kesini untuk menyeretmu pergi."

"kau merebut jiwaku dan membuatnya untuk menjadikan lampu kan?"

"benar, aku yang susah bila tak ada lampu. **Aku minta jiwamu ya?"**

.

.

.

⋋ **to be continue** ⋌

YHHHAA HAHA

INI APA

APA INI orz

Karna stress uts sekolah dan ulangan les ini itu saya coba untuk menghibur diri bikin ff dari komik yang baru saya beli trs kepikiran otp kesayangan

Dan tada~!

Jadilah ff mengenaskann ini


End file.
